Missão:  Impossível
by Marjarie
Summary: A equipe 7 em mais um desafio. Obter os manuscritos de Jiraya.


Resposta ao Desafio XII do MRS

Naruto não me pertence, fic sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Missão: Impossível **

_Por: Marjarie_

_Revisora: Rô_

_Konoha, Escritório da Hokage, 4h03min. _

- A situação é crítica. Nunca imaginei que esse tipo de missão pudesse ser solicitado. A vila não está preparada, não temos tecnologia suficiente. – enterrou o rosto nas mãos, preocupada, e muito, com o fracasso iminente. Continuou resmungando consigo mesma, tentando encontrar alguma solução, qualquer coisa capaz de iluminar seu triste futuro.

E então, em resposta aos seus apelos, a porta abriu-se em um rompante, uma luz intensa infiltrou-se pela abertura, contornando a silhueta da recém chegada. Tsunade se empertigou na cadeira, esperando alguma entidade superior, mas afundou em desgosto ao reconhecer quem era.

- Afe, é você... – não conseguiu evitar o tom de desgosto na voz. – Shizune, eu lhe dei ordens claras de que não queria ser perturbada.

- Desculpe Tsunade-sama! – ela falou depressa, mal contendo a euforia enquanto praticamente se jogava escritório adentro. – É que trago ótimas notícias! Entrei em contado com a vila do futuro!

- Hã?

- Não conhece a lenda? – Shizune parecia horrorizada.

- Não! Você acha que perco tempo com lendas?

A fiel assistente suspirou e lançou um olhar de quase pena. Pobre Hokage que não conhecia as verdades da vida.

- Então permita-me explicar. – adotou uma postura altiva, necessária para a importância do momento. - Reza a lenda que quando o espaço-tempo sofre uma distorção devido a causas ainda desconhecidas, um portal temporário surge, levando diretamente a uma civilização altamente desenvolvida. A tecnologia deles sequer equipara-se a nossa. Essa... – pausa para dar uma leve dramatizada ao momento. – É a vila do futuro! – ergueu os braços para o alto no mesmo momento em que um trovão soou ao longe. – MWAHUAHUAHUA.

- E? – a Hokage ergueu uma sobrancelha elegantemente, sem se impressionar com as palavras.

- Você não entende Tsunade-sama? Eu entrei em contato com essa vila. Eu, uma desesperada assistente, que procurava meios de ajudá-la nessa nova missão que lhe foi confiada.

- E?

- Graças a isso, descobri como nosso alvo conseguiu implementar o alto grau de segurança de seu esconderijo. Vinte anos atrás ele entrou em contato com essa vila!

- E?

- Consegui todo o equipamento que possamos precisar! – sacudiu os braços freneticamente, agoniada ao não arrancar nenhuma expressão de assombro da chefa.

- Por que não me falou isso antes? Traga a muamba pra cá. E convoque a equipe sete... É a única disponível no momento, então vai ter que servir.

NnNn

_Konoha, escritório da Hokage 5h15min. _

- Velha, isso é hora de nos chamar? – Naruto reclamou irritadíssimo apontando com o dedo para o que julgava ser Tsunade, mas devido aos olhos quase fechados de sono, era um esfregão de chão particularmente descabelado. – E o que você anda fazendo? Deveria cuidar melhor da aparência! – uma veia começou a pulsar na testa da Hokage. - Olha esse cabelo desgrenhado, essa cara cheia de rugas, essas pelancas caindo... – foi impedido de continuar por um poderoso soco recebido no meio das fuças.

- Quieto!

Todos engoliram em seco. Eita que hoje a mulher estava com **T**ensão **P**ra **M**atar.

- Tenho uma nova missão para vocês. Encomendada por um importante e _rico_ lorde feudal.

- A entonação ao rico já explica o porquê de tanta pressa. – Sakura falou baixinho para Sasuke que apenas resmungou indiferente e de modo muito másculo.

- Algum problema?

- Não, nada...

- Continuando. A missão consiste em invadir o QG de um escritor, eu me recuso a falar o nome daquele traste, e pegar os manuscritos de seu próximo livro. – aguardou alguma reação por parte de Kakashi, mas ele parecia estranhamente anestesiado essa manhã. Não deu importância ao fato.

Naruto, recém recuperado do ataque recebido, começou a juntar informações.

- Livro? Escritor? Traste? AAAAHHHHHH o Ero-sennin! – concluiu gritando escandalosamente.

- Esse menino. – Tsunade falou massageando as têmporas. Tantas horas sem dormir estavam acabando com ela, mas o pagamento era absurdamente gordo, então deveria compensar todo o sacrifício. – Para essa missão vocês usarão equipamentos muito especiais. – jogou um livrão grosso que Sasuke apanhou sem sequer despentear o cabelo. – Leiam bem o manual de instruções e depois de tudo memorizado, iniciem a invasão. Dispensados.

Os três ninjas mais jovens saíram, cada um carregando uma mochila que receberam de Shizune, Kakashi, no entanto, permaneceu imóvel.

- Alguma dúvida? – a Godaime perguntou de má vontade. Recebeu como única resposta...

- ROOOOOOOONC!

A veia que antes pulsava inocentemente praticamente explodiu em fúria enquanto a mulher partia para cima de Kakashi em um combo de 36 ataques seguidos, completado com o mega especial nível 5. O que sobrou do jounin foi chutado com tudo porta afora.

- E não admito falhas! – ela gritou irritadíssima enquanto se fechava no escritório.

NnNn

_Konoha, ponte sobre o rio, 6h18min._

- Para uma senhora de idade, aquela lá bate bem. – Kakashi resmungou enquanto terminava de colocar o queixo no lugar e mexia num dos equipamentos recém testados.

Ah, que tarefa mais chata, pensou consigo. Já estava velho e surrado demais para ficar estudando. Suspirou e lançou um longo olhar aos genins entretidos com o manual. O pior é que nem estava por dentro de toda a missão, havia cochilado no meio da ladainha da mulher e agora só sabia que deviam invadir o prédio do Jiraya atrás de uns papéis. Ah, devia ser alguma bobagem qualquer sem importância.

- Equipe, dediquem o dia para o estudo dos equipamentos e, às 24h, nos encontramos em frente ao nosso alvo, não se atrasem.

- Por que tão tarde? – Sakura perguntou estranhando. Tinha certeza de que até o início da tarde tudo deveria estar mais do que memorizado por ela e Sasuke... O Naruto, bem, ele não conta.

- Por um motivo óbvio minha cara genin, meia noite é um horário de efeito. – fez sua cara feliz de um olho só e sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

NnNn

Konoha, QG do Jiraya, árvore grande e grossa, 0h15min. 

- Muito bem, vejo que todos chegaram no horário combinado. – Kakashi comentou contente. Os três garotos, camuflados pela árvore, estavam vestidos completamente de preto, traziam um cinto repleto de ferramentas, uma arma presa à mochila nas costas e uns óculos psicodélicos no rosto.

- Está atrasado! – Naruto berrou escandaloso.

- É mesmo? – perguntou despreocupado.

- Sim! Quinze minutos! – Sakura entrou na bronca. Sasuke apenas ignorou os companheiros solenemente.

- Que horror, preciso ter uma conversa com esse cara que se atrasa para os compromissos importantes, tsc, tsc.

- Estou falando de você mesmo! – Naruto continuou gritando exasperado.

- Ok, ok. – sacudiu a mão, dando pouca importância ao assunto. – Sakura – a garota adotou no mesmo instante sua cara mais meiga. - Você será a encarregada de possibilitar a nossa entrada. Naruto você cuidará da retaguarda e Sasuke cuidará do ataque.

- E você? – o loiro questionou.

- Estarei aqui só de corpo presente. – concluiu com seu olhar mais simpático.

- Que boa vida! – Naruto e Sakura berraram juntos, prontos para iniciar mais uma discussão calorosa, Sasuke resolveu intervir.

- Vocês, caso tenham esquecido, temos uma missão a cumprir e quanto antes terminá-la, melhor.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa tem razão Sasuke-kun! – Sakura colocou as mãos sobre o coração e rodopiou até ele. – Sasuke-kun é sempre tãããããããão esperto.

- Hn.

- Exibido. – Naruto falou emburrado.

- Muito bem, agora que estamos entendidos, pode começar Sakura. – o sensei instruiu.

- Hai! – lançou uma piscadela amorosa ao Sasuke e rodopiou para fora da proteção da árvore.

- Hn.

Do local onde estava, a garota pôde distinguir o circuito interno de tv que monitorava a entrada, e provavelmente todo o prédio. Utilizou seus óculos power para ampliar a imagem e poder escrutar melhor os detalhes. Rapidamente encontrou uma caixa com as características padrão necessárias. Correu até ela, cuidando para fugir do raio de visão das câmeras e a abriu, sorrindo contente ao perceber estar certa. Aquele era o controle geral da eletricidade do prédio, estava tudo fácil demais. Cortou a energia e caminhou até a entrada, confiante, porém a porta continuava trancada. Talvez alguns equipamentos possuíssem gerador reserva.

Não foi necessário muito tempo para Sakura analisar o problema e perceber que deveriam entrar mansamente para não soarem todos os alarmes, ao menos a câmera estava desligada. Pegou ferramentas muito delicadas do cinto e com elas abriu o controle de acesso. Passou então a trabalhar nos fios, com muito cuidado, pois um erro acarretaria no fracasso de toda a jornada. Cortou um último fio e sorriu satisfeita. Deu certo. Virou-se para trás e fez sinal de positivo para os companheiros que se apressaram em segui-la.

Entraram lentamente e acionaram a visão noturna dos óculos. Tudo estava limpo naquele primeiro corredor. Começaram a avançar, observando atentamente todo o espaço que os cercavam, até que surgiu o primeiro inimigo. Pêlos cobrindo todo o corpo, olhos vermelhos como o sangue e dentes afiados como a mais poderosa faca.

Sakura pulou 2 metros de susto, então se recompôs, sacou sua arma e botou pra quebrar.

- Rátátátátátátá. Morra desgraçado! RATATATATATATATATATA!

Os demais membros da equipe trocaram olhares preocupados.

- KYAKYAKYAKYAKYA!

- Ahn, Sakura-chan... – Naruto falou cauteloso.

- Que é Naruto? – ela perguntou com um olhar insano brilhando sob os óculos. O resultado foi psicodelicamente assustador.

- Glup. É que... Era só um ratinho. – falou calmamente para não causar nenhum tipo de alteração no estado louquidico da garota.

- Um ratinho? – o olhar de Sakura era de insanidade pura. - Aquele era meu maior inimigo!

- Ah... Mas ele fugiu bem antes de você soltar o primeiro 'rá'.

Ao peso dessas palavras bombásticas, ela apenas conseguiu abrir a boca em choque. Solidário, Naruto colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela.

- Você supera essa, ttebayo.

O brilho insano retornou.

- Tem razão. – sorriu predadora – Isso ainda não terminou. - agarrou a arma e saiu correndo e gritando. – Volte aqui e lute como um homem!

- E lá se vai nossa entrada silenciosa... – Sasuke balançou a cabeça, decepcionado.

Ao longe, apenas a fumaça da perseguição ensandecida.

- Sakura está fora de combate, o negócio agora é entre vocês. – Kakashi falou feliz e empurrou levemente os garotos para frente. – Vamos indo, logo ela se cansa e volta.

Aceitando a sabedoria do mais velho, acenaram em concordância e retomaram a travessia rumo ao misterioso futuro. Os corredores eram tranqüilos, porém pareciam conduzir a lugar nenhum, como em um labirinto. O tempo perdido naqueles passos incertos começou a preocupar.

Kakashi, até então de corpo presente e falante, resolveu que era o momento de agir.

- Como não estamos indo a lugar nenhum, não vejo outra alternativa... O guru terá de ser consultado.

-O guru? Você quer dizer... – Naruto sentia a iluminação superior que emanava daquela possibilidade.

- Sim, esse mesmo. – Kakashi concluiu pegando uma moeda do bolso e jogando para o alto. – Deu cara, seguimos para a esquerda.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, que sugoii! – o rosto do garoto era admiração pura. - Kakashi-sensei é tãooooo legal.

- Hahahahaha, eu sei.

- Eu estou cercado de imbecis. – Sasuke vingador Uchiha resmungou massageando as têmporas.

E assim, a cada novo corredor, Kakashi, utilizando a moeda guru, invocava os espíritos monetários para guia-lo naquele caminho nebuloso. Naruto e Sasuke continuaram com a proteção, e cuidando para que nenhum dos alarmes dispostos pelo local, fossem acionados.

Conseguiram assim chegar em frente a uma abertura no chão.

- E agora?

- Precisamos ver o quão profundo é esse buraco. – Kakashi falou com o olhar perdido na moeda, pensando em como usar o guru para esse novo desafio.

- Xá comigo! – Naruto falou confiante, abrindo a mochila. – Vou usar a lingüiça brilhante, ttebayo!

- A o quê? – Sasuke perguntou confuso.

- Esse troço aqui! – falou mostrando o objeto longo que, ao ser dobrado, iluminou-se levemente.

- Ah, isso... – o moreno também não tinha nem noção do nome, mas 'isso' era definitivamente melhor do que 'lingüiça brilhante'. Pegou uma em sua mochila também, iluminou e jogou, sendo seguido por Naruto.

Puderam então observar que a profundidade era razoável, mas mais importante, dentro de uma redoma de vidro ao fundo, estavam eles: os manuscritos da perversão.

- Eu vou até lá. – Sasuke falou decidido já pegando as cordas e o equipamento de proteção, prendeu tudo e instruiu os outros a baixarem-no lentamente, então, abriu os braços e se lançou ao desconhecido.

- Tantantantantan tantantan tantantan...

- Naruto, o que está fazendo? – Sasuke perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, concentrado em descer, desviando dos lasers.

- Cantando a música tema do momento, ttebayo.

Uma veia pulsou perigosamente na testa do vingador.

- Tantantantantan...

- Cala a boca Naruto!

- Deixa de ser amargurado, a música é tão divertida.

- Mas está me atrapalhando! – gritou irritado.

- É mesmo? – Naruto sorriu maldosamente. - TANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN TANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. TANAAAAAAAAAA.

Sasuke suspirou derrotado,

- Dai-me paciência, senhor.

Finalmente, suportando o martírio de ouvir a estridente voz cantante, chegou no cume da redoma.

- Pronto! – avisou aos outros, que pararam de fornecer corda, então pegou um equipamento no cinto e com ele começou a cortar cuidadosamente o vidro em um círculo perfeito. Passou a mão pela abertura e pegou os manuscritos.

E então a coisa toda desandou.

No mesmo instante em que pôs a mão no material, os alarmes todos dispararam, preocupados, Naruto e Kakashi começaram a puxar Sasuke de volta rapidamente. Uma vez no chão, ele levantou-se, se desfez da corda e começou a correr junto aos companheiros.

- O que você aprontou teme? – Naruto não perdeu tempo em acusar.

- Nada! Fiz tudo conforme o manual.

- Depois averiguamos a causa da falha... – Kakashi interviu. - Ao menos conseguiu pegar os papéis?

- Sim. – entregou-os para o jounin que, ao pegá-los, quase desmaiou de emoção. Em suas mãos estava o novo, inédito, inalcançável 'Gomu-Gomu Paradise'.

- SPOILERS! – gritou radiante e começou a ler desesperadamente. Não acreditava que o material a ser pego era aquele.

- Não é hora para isso, Kakashi-sensei! – Uzumaki gritou.

- Por que não me falaram que essa era a missão, se eu soubesse teria até me esforçado.

- Culpa sua não prestar atenção ao que a Godaime fala. – Sasuke disse com um tom de repreensão na voz.

- Ok ok – nem prestou atenção, sedento pelas cenas calientes que lia. - Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu.

Viraram ao final do corredor e pisaram num dispositivo oculto, não foi necessário mais do que isso para a mina ali escondida fazer o seu trabalho e mandar os ninjas pelos ares. Fizeram um contato imediato de terceiro grau com o infinito e além e então caíram com tudo sobre uma pessoa.

Sasuke e Naruto, ainda se recuperando do vôo, colocaram-se em posição de ataque, Kakashi, com a cara na pervertida leitura, tentou conter uma hemorragia nasal. Foram necessários minutos tensos até que finalmente reconheceram o suposto inimigo.

- Sakura-chan!

Descabelada, maltrapilha e chamuscada, não é de se admirar que os rapazes tenham custado a reconhecê-la.

- Desculpem... – ela falou sem jeito. – Eu estava no meu duelo quando o rato invocou reforços, fiquei nervosa, afinal ele estava sendo desonesto! E aí...

- E aí? – Naruto perguntou cauteloso.

- Acabei dando um socão na parede e acionei o alarme.

- Afe... – os três suspiraram em uníssono.

- Não podemos reclamar sobre o alarme disparado. – Kakashi falou entre risadinhas safadas com a cena que estava lendo no momento. – Todos cometem erros e os companheiros, mais do que tudo, devem manter a união em situações como essa. Agora, crianças, precisamos sair.

- Entendido!

Sorriram com todo o poder radiante da amizade, mas infelizmente esse momento de entendimento foi bruscamente interrompido por latidos. Viraram rapidamente para trás e lá, avançando perigosamente, vinham cinco cães ferozes.

- Pernas pra que te quero! – gritaram enlouquecidamente e começaram a fugir. Sakura, voltando ao modo de batalha, pegou as armas de Naruto e Sasuke e começou a atirar.

- RATATATATATATATATA.

Porém, já é de entendimento público que a mira dela é péssima, então só conseguiu dar uma nova decoração aerada ao local.

- TANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN TANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN TANAAAAAAAN.

- Não é hora para isso Naruto! - Sasuke ralhou.

- Estraga prazeres. – resmungou.

Desviando dos inúmeros lasers que começaram a pipocar em suas cabeças, ouvindo os berros de Sakura e a musiquinha tema da missão, finalmente alcançaram a saída.

- URYAAAAAAAAA! – jogaram-se porta afora, caindo embolados no chão, porém, por um milésimo de segundo crucial em que Kakashi espirrou, o cachorro maior o alcançou e conseguiu abocanhar os papéis.

Desesperado, ele bem que tentou recuperá-los, mas o QG se fechou em frente aos seus olhos em uma muralha intransponível.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO! – colocou os braços sobre a cabeça e desabou ajoelhado no chão.

- Falhamos... – Sakura exteriorizou o pensamento de todos.

NnNn

_Konoha, Escritório da Hokage, 2h53min._

- Seus imprestáveis! – Tsunade ralhou com os desanimados ninjas. – Tá certo que a segurança do local era diferente, mas Shizune conseguiu todo o material necessário. – balançou a cabeça desanimada. - Aiai, e agora como vou entregar ao cliente os spoilers que ele pediu?

- Tsunade-baachan, eram só os spoilers que interessavam? – Naruto perguntou inocentemente.

- Claro, por que mais ele iria querer aqueles papéis?

- Ah, pensei que fosse importante ser o original, ou que houvesse alguma coisa secreta entre os papéis.

- Não, não, era só a história que interessava... – a Hokage falou sem entender o motivo do questionamento.

- Por que não me disse isso antes? – sorriu faceiro enquanto pegava um calhamaço de papéis de dentro de sua bolsa de instrumentos e entregava à Hokage. – Eu ajudei o ero-sennin com essa nova história, aproveitei as idéias de um mangá que estou lendo, por isso o Gomu-Gomu no título, e aí acabei ficando com uma cópia e...

Parou a narração animada ao ver as auras negras pairando sobre as cabeças de todos.

- Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

- Você os tinha todo esse tempo? – Sasuke perguntou muito, muito sério.

- Bem... Sim...

- Pega ele! – Tsunade gritou e todos praticamente voaram sobre Naruto que atinou a fugir mais que depressa.

- Que hostilidade é essa pessoal? Cadê a união, companheirismo? – perguntou com seu olhar mais amigo.

- Esqueça esse papo brabuletado e volta aqui! – Sakura gritou estressada.

- Ferrou.

OWARI

N/A: Aqui está mais um dos meus fics nada a ver e ainda escrito totalmente na pressão já que era pra hoje e, mesmo tendo um mês de prazo, deixei tudo pro último dia XD

Beijinhos e até a próxima.

Agora está revisadinho, muitíssimo obrigada pela ajuda Rô. Arigatou Gozaimasu.

E só uma explicaçãozinha que eu tinha esquecido. Gomu-Gomu é borracha e eu tirei do mangá One Piece.


End file.
